


One chance

by imagining_love



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_love/pseuds/imagining_love
Summary: Chris Jericho switches alliances and started working for WWF; however, one temptation could ruin his dreams and that temptasion's name is Stephanie.





	1. Dangerously Exciting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching the WWF attitude era and loved the Stephanie/Jericho dynamic and got to learn about the y2j's start, backstage politics and HHH meddlings. Great material for fanficiton.

It all started in 1998, when Chris Jericho met Vince McMahon for the first time in a secret meeting at the McMahon's estate. Jericho's father was an established hockey player with a good income, but it paled in comparison to this. He couldn't mask his astonishment at how big and extravagant everything is. 

'This is wealth' he thought to himself and aspired to attain this kind of wealth one day. 

McMahon is known to be a ruthless business man, gaining on WCW's ratings in the Monday Night Wars by stealing their biggest star. He was not on Vince's radar and McMahon told him that repeatedly before offering him half of the salary he is getting from his current employer. 

Even though WCW was still at top, Jericho recognized that he was on a sinking ship and needed to jump out now. He accepted the measly offer, hoping that he did not come across as desperate. 

"Stay for dinner" Vince grunted, leaving Chris wondering if he was being polite or meant it. Not wanting to say no, Chris accepted and followed them into the lavish dining area, where the rest of the family were waiting. 

"Bringing work to dinner I see" Linda McMahon commented, displeased to see a long haired blond walking behind her husband. 

"You're the secret dad has been keeping all week?" Stephanie smiled from ear to ear then winking at Shane. Their plan worked, they wanted him on their roster, and badgered their father for weeks to bring him in. They knew that their father liked his wrestlers to be large hulking men, but Jericho brought talent and charisma. 

"I guess" he replied, trying not to stare at his new boss's beautiful daughter. His eyes wandered towards his direction when nodding to whatever Shane was saying. She always caught his glances and smiled without averting her eyes. It became a game of who would look away, and it was always him. Dinner was over, and he was thanked his lucky stars that no one noticed. 

"I'll have JR send you the contract. See you next year" Vince said as he directed him towards the door. 

Before the door closed, he could hear Stephanie say "He's cute" 

"Don't make me repeat myself. No dating wrestlers" her father said angrily. 

Chris was left wondering if she said it intentionally for him to hear. She's dangerously exciting, but he has everything to lose if he pursued her. Chris made the decision then and there as he standing outside the McMahon's house, that he will stay away. 

\--- 

Once his contracted expired, the date of his debut was set: August 9th 1999. The countdown started and the crowd popped loudly when his name was revealed on the Stadium's screens. He was high on the fans energy that ran through fans as he sparred with The Rock. It was a great start, but Chris did not anticipate the reaction backstage. Usually wrestlers gather to congratulate and cheer on the wrestler after making his first appearance and none were there for him. He did not understand the reason at the time, but one of the wrestlers laid it out for him. 

"They see you as the WCW guy. Taking spots from those who have been loyal to the company longer than your career" he explained directly. 

Chris bit his tongue, not wanting to say anything he knows he will regret later. If problems arise in WWF, he will not be able to go back to WCW and that will be the end of his career. Still, problem followed when false accusation reached Vince, who reprimanded Jericho in the form of losing to Chyna. None of the wrestlers agreed to losing to a woman, and Chris was put in a situation, where he couldnt say no. 

The writers disagreed with the decision, knowing that it will knockdown the momentum Jericho has. Still, Vince is a hard person to convince and thus was the main reason for Jericho joined the mid-card. 

Chris tried to do his best to play the hand that one was dealt, but he was on the brink of contract termintaiton when he accidently gave Chyna a black eye during one of the matches. At the time she was Hunter's girlfriend and that wrestler had Vince's ear. No one every defied Hunter nor his crew and Chris was put in a situation, where he came their new target. 

Chris started to see his dreams fading away and one day a thought came to his mind that will help him claw his way back to the spotlight. 

That chance is Stephanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True facts:  
> A secret meeting happened in 1998 at McMahon house; however, I am not aware who was there.  
> WWF wrestlers were not welcoming to Chris Jericho when he first joined.   
> Chris being a heel embarressed Undertaker in a promo, which not knowing that its a big no-no, which caused a lot of the wrestlers to turn on him.  
> Vince preceived him as weak and assigned a bodyguard to help him win https://goo.gl/C2pvNE  
> Triple H buried upcoming talents and Jericho was one of them


	2. Will there be an us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris asks Stephanie to pitch an idea and she has something else in mind

Chris knew that Shane and Stephanie were behind his hiring at the WWF and they might sympathize with his situation. Shane made it clear to Chris that his father is a stubborn man and the best way to get in his good graces is to put on a good show. That was his plan. 

Stephanie was involved in a love storyline with Test, who was later deemed unworthy by her father and demanded the writers to end their onscreen relationship. Everyone in the business suspected that the Kliq, HHH and his friends, were behind it. Once HHH was placed as Stephanie’s onscreen husband, those suspicions were confirmed. 

\Whispers immediately emerged about the onscreen couple having an affair whilst Hunter still being in a relationship with Chyna. 

It’s a tricky situation for Chris, since is disliked by the Kliq after the Chyna black eye incident. On top of that, they control Stephanie’s storyline for their benefit, savoring the McMahon connection all to themselves. 

Chris waited patiently for the right moment and approached Stephanie when she was alone. 

“Hi, Stephanie. Can I talk about an Idea I have for us?” He talked quickly, trying to cover his nervousness. 

“Us? I didn’t know there was an ‘us..’” Stephanie smiled slyly. 

“Ten minutes and I’ll explain it, but not here” said Chris, worrying that the Kliq would see them together and put a stop to it. 

Stephanie took a moment, then took out her phone and asked for his number. 

“I’ll call you” she promised and walked away. 

A week have passed and Jericho finally got the call. 

“Hey! This is Steph. I’m at the Lancaster hotel right now if you wanna discuss” she offered then hanged up without waiting for his answer. 

Jericho was at the gym when he got the call and quickly took a shower and headed to the location, hoping he wasn’t too late. He could see her waiting at the lobby alone. He approached her, placing his gym duffle bag on the ground then extended his hand for a handshake. She remained seated as she extended hers and gestured for him to sit beside her. 

“I feel underdressed” Jericho admitted, feeling everyone eyeing his bare arms. He took out his electric blue fleece jacket to blend in. 

“Don’t. Let them watch. That’s the baseline of business.” She encouraged him to be himself and to not backdown. 

Jericho eyes traced the v line of her top, then started to chant him girlfriend’s name inside his head to keep his mind from wandering. 

“So, you wanted to talk?” Stephanie asked. Expecting that he’d say anything just to have sex with her. That what almost every wrestler wanted; however, she was pleasantly surprised when he laid out his plan for her story arc, which will benefit her, himself and her onscreen husband. 

“Ditch the damsel in distress and be the heel. Be a heel the fans hate. It will cement the idea that you ruthless...that you are Vince’s successor.” Jericho started his pitch and he could see that she was hooked on every word he was saying. 

She wasn’t thinking long term. It was always a given that Shane is next in line. Now, Chris had opened her eyes to a chance she never knew she had. Getting distracted by her complicated secret affair with HHH. Chyna started suspecting that Hunter is having an affair and he denied it profusely. Stephanie suspected that he was worried about Vince’s reaction more than Chyna. HHH told Stephanie to cool things down until he figures out how to end it with Chyna civilly. Feeling abandoned, Stephanie entertained the idea of using Chris Jericho for her needs and also to get back at HHH for going back to Chyna instead of ending it then and there. 

‘I’m not going to wait for him’ Stephanie decided then called for Chris to come over. The only problem is that Chris Jericho was all business. He wasn’t here to bed her, even though she’s giving him the chance. 

“Allow me to mock you, which will help me get over with fans, and you can punish me anyway you want. HHH can get to defend his wife’s reputation” Chris offered the last bit, thinking Stephanie would jump at the chance of helping her boyfriend. 

“Let’s keep it between you and me. Like you said, I need to stop being a damsel” Stephanie dismissed the last part. She had to focus on her image first and foremost. 

“What do you say?” Chris asked, unable to hold back his excitement. He could see the wheels turning in her head, until she looked at him and nodded. 

“I’m in... but--” she spoke; however, got cut-off by his loud cheer followed by laughter. 

“I swear to you I won’t let you down” Chris was sincere when he said that. It has been agonizing for him in the mid-card and he finally had his hope restored. 

Stephanie smiled widely as she looked at him, thinking to herself that his laugh is infectious. 

“But, you have to tell me what you’ll say and do before” she insisted on the point, not wanting to get caught off. 

“Of course!” Jericho enjoyed that she was taking it seriously. Instead of 10 minutes, they exchanged ideas for 2 hours. 

“I’m famished” Stephanie paused their conversation. She called the waiter to take their order. 

“Bring it to room 2003” she told the waiter as she stood then turned to Chris saying “Let's continue in my room.” 

Chris didn’t have a chance to object. He followed her into the elevator then into her presidential suite with his heart pounding in his throat. His body tensed, when he imaged anyone catching him here. In her room and being inches away from the bed. He couldn’t fully understand why she invited him to her place when she’s in a relationship with HHH. Wouldn’t she be more worried? 

“Only my bodyguard knows I am here. Relax.” She reading his thoughts and invited him to sit next to her on the couch in the living room. 

"Something big is going to happen real soon.” she teased, “I can’t tell you what it is, but when it happens. That will be your opening.” 

Stephanie did not want to leak anything about the WCW and ECW acquisition . The writers are proposing WCW’s Eric Bischoff and ECW's Paul Haymen to act as if they’ll takeover WWF, calling the storyline ‘invasion’. Stephanie knew this is her chance to cement herself as a heel by being one of the invaders and she will take it. 

This was her chance and she’ll be in control of her story. Stephanie was confident that she can convince her father even if HHH objected. No, he will definitely object. HHH always wants her to be on his side to remind everyone that he is at the top. With the invasion storyline, that sharing of her spotlight will stop. A smile crept on her face, finding enjoyment at HHH expected reaction. Then her mind showed her more possibilities of how to piss of her secret boyfriend. 

“What are you smiling about?” Chris curiously asked. 

“Us” Stephanie replied slyly. 

“Us? I didn’t know there was an us” he repeated her words from last week. 

“We will be down the line” she promised “I just need to know one thing before we move forward. Are you a good kisser?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: 
> 
> HHH ruins Test and Stephanie’s wedding   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPY3GttkS_o 
> 
> True facts:   
> \- Chyna didn't know about the affair. She had her suspicions and a hand-written love letter from Stephanie to Paul   
> \- Chyna was let go after Vince telling her “blood is thicker than water”   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azImPK-25WU   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFcich4foAg


End file.
